nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith herself says that the Biblical myth is just a parable and not the truth, but her story is still compelling. The first woman created by God, she refused to bow down and accept Adam's authority. So she was removed from Eden and cast down into Hell where she lay with the demons there and gave birth to the most awful creatures, those who later turn out to be most of the inhabitants of the Street of Gods during the war. She is John Taylor's mother and she is the reason he was born with his talent for finding things. She was banished from this plane of existence by her own children long ago after she had created the Nightside. She was later set free by John's father Charles and his two friends Henry "Walker" and Mark "The Collector" when they tried to summon another being of power. She spent most of her time walking up and down the Nightside to see how much it had changed during her time away. She was later defeated by John's father who sacrificed himself for his son. Lilith is the creator of the Nightside, it was many eons ago when she willed it into existence so that she and her children could have a place free from both Heaven and Hell. Her son, John, had traveld back through time to find a way to kill Lilith in the present where she is trying to remake the Nightside by killing everybody that lives there. He went into the Nightside with his friend Suzie with the aid of Angels from Above and Below to weaken her. However, after the angels change their plans and tried to take over John and Suzie's bodies by force, they were banished. Lilith tried to kill John but he found a way to weaken her and he left after telling her that her children will rise up and banish her to Limbo. Abilities & Traits Lilith is arguably one of the most powerful beings to appear in the Nightside series weilding immense power over reality stemming from her sheer force of will. Lilith is capable of altering reality and the laws of nature by her mere whim. Lilith brought forth the original Nightside into existance by her will alone, and even reversed death when she revived all of the people buried in the Necropolis - including John Taylor's father. An as entity of such enormous and unnatural power, Lilith has difficulty maintining a full presence in the real world, and it has been implied that she requires a bond of sorts to remain in the physical world, which she achieved by giving birth to her son, John Taylor. Through this bond she can attempt to manipulate her son to her will and use his skills as her own. However, John once utilized this bond to weaken Lilith enough to drive her from the world with the help of Sisigmund, the Mad Mathmatician. Children *John Taylor *Speaking Gun *Other beings that came to be after her time down in hell. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings